Don't Be Afraid
by Akiyotame
Summary: In honor of Eli's birthday I whipped up a little quickie for you guys before getting back to work on my multi-chaptered fics. This is a special occasion, please for give me!


When Eli was younger, she developed a fear of the darkness. She had no idea where it came from or how it developed but the absolute dread she felt from being in the dark was unbearable.

It made her feel small, helpless and afraid. The darkness wasn't merely the absence of light to her. The darkness was it's own entity. A shadowy, despicable life form that enjoyed to torment her. Whenever she was in the dark, the fear of being consumed by it, or taken over by the darkness sent her into shock and all she could do was cower in fear in hopes that it will go away. Darkness was her weakness, and it was the only problem that she couldn't fix on her own.

The only way she got through this fear was by clutching onto a protection pillow and quilt that her grandmother knitted for her when she admitted her fear. Also if there was a source of light somewhere, it was enough to ease Eli through the night. So she slept with the pillow and quilt every night and had a night light to help her calm her fears.

It wasn't until her last year in high school when she found a new source of courage and hope. A young underclassman by the name of Sonoda Umi. The first time Eli set eyes on her was on the day of the national archery competition. As the student council president, she attended the event since the school qualified for it.

Watching Umi perform her archery changed Eli's life. The look of calm yet focused, strong yet gentle, brash yet graceful was something that she wanted. She wanted that same strength to overcome her fear of the darkness, or at least someone like Umi to protect her from it.

She never would have believed that fate would bring the two together when Umi and her friends showed up with a way to save the school. Ever since she joined the idol research club and became a school idol she has had countless memories with the girl she admired.

Sonoda Umi, a second year at Otonokizaka who is in both the Archery and Kendo clubs. She is bad with romance almost as bad as Eli is with the darkness, she's strict, and she can sometimes be unreasonable. But that doesn't change the way she saw Umi back when she was at the nationals. Umi was still as pretty as she remembered, her long, silky and luscious midnight blue hair. Her gleaming and glistening amber eyes that made Eli's heart skip a beat whenever they met. The gentleness and soothing feel of her skin.

Everything about Umi made Eli's heart ache, but at the same time it made her heart flutter and warmed her core enough to withstand a Russian winter. She was… The light of her life.

But was it really okay for her to date an underclassman? Would Umi even accept her feelings at all? Eli had heard rumors from Nozomi that Nico was dating Maki, a first year, so it should be okay to date Umi right? Eli didn't know what to do, the fear of losing Umi to someone else or going away tore at her heart unlike the darkness. This fear was worse.

"Umi? Can we talk?"

With those simple words, Eli set herself up for something she could never turn back on. Butterflies disturbed her stomach and fluttered wildly. Her heart raced as if it were a ticking time bomb.

"Everything is alright."

She told herself. If her feelings were true, Umi would accept them. She had to.

"Umi, I've admired you ever since the national archery competition. Will you please go out with me?"

Her entire body kicked into overdrive. Fear, anxiety, adrenaline, everything in her body turned towards her fight-or-flight responses. She was ready to run if Umi saw her differently.

"Yes…"

With that simple word, everything in Eli's body vanished and was replaced with a gentle heartbeat, a warmness in both her chest and her stomach, and the feeling of relief and happiness. She embraced her underclassman and wept tears of joy, the light of her life was in her hands. And she will fight to keep it with her.

Everything seemed brighter with Umi around, the darkness was too afraid of Umi and Eli could finally rest easy, during the day at least. Eli wished that Umi could be by her side every night, but they were high school students and Umi would be too embarrassed to sleep in the same bed this early in a relationship.

So Eli dealt with it, she kept up her defences against the darkness. She had to endure this fear just a little bit longer until Umi could save her from it.

It wasn't until the sleepover at the club room where she would get a teaser for having Umi next to her in the darkness. After Nozomi's little stunt, Eli's fear of the darkness was revealed to the entire group. Poor Kotori must have been in pain from how tightly Eli held onto her. She hesitantly peeked her eyes open in search of Umi in the dark, but all she could see was the entity growing closer and closer to her, ready to consume and take over her body.

"That's enough, Maki. Turn on the light!"

On the command of a familiar voice, light was brought back into the room and Eli let go of Kotori. Umi had saved her from the crippling darkness.

The group decided on going up to the roof to watch the stars next, but Eli stuck close to Umi so she could feel safe. Afterwards the group decided on going to bed, and this was when Eli faced a dilemma. She didn't have the protection pillow and quilt she slept with every night, there was also no night light. She shivered in fear in the darkness, even with the others around her, that only reinforced her fear that the darkness would consume the others as well.

"Don't be afraid."

A voice from behind surprised her but the gentle and warm embrace that followed set her at ease. The feeling of the embrace was familiar, it was Umi. Eli turned around to face her younger girlfriend and blushed, she didn't want her fear to be known, but then again she wanted to in hopes that this would happen.

"I'll protect you from the dark."

Umi whispered. Her embrace was as warm as a gentle flame of a candle and being wrapped in her arms felt more secure than the quilt her grandmother knitted her. It didn't take long for Eli to pull Umi in closer, the closer she was, the more protected she felt. She held onto Umi as if her life depended on it, as if she was the last source of light in the world of darkness. Eli was able to sleep peacefully that night.

After performing at the Love Live the next day, Eli returned home and reminisced on the memories she had made with the other girls, especially with Umi. She heard a knock on her door and Arisa appeared with a familiar girl behind her. Umi was here, but it was already getting late, why is she here?

"Eli…"

Umi approached her after Arisa left the room and the two shared their first kiss and many more followed after. By the time they had finished their lips were sore, it was already late into the night. Eli didn't even notice as time flew by when her lips were preoccupied with Umi's.

Umi turned off the lights and sat next to Eli on her bed. The dim glowing of the night light flickered on and off, the battery was starting to die. It made Eli feel uncomfortable but she felt Umi's hand grabbing onto hers.

"Don't be afraid, I'll protect you."


End file.
